Potassium phosphates, offering to the plants two important elements, are important fertilizers; however, in many of their forms, said phosphates are unstable, and they are difficult to store and manipulate. An ideal agrochemical fertilizer would provide the important elements necessary for the plant growth, while also having appropriate physical properties, being easily manufactured, packed and handled. Ideally, such fertilizer would be adapted to form granules or powders that are free-flowing and not tending to agglomerate. Of course, the art still does not provide enough suitable fertilizers for the all situations, having the required characteristics.
Monopotassium phosphate (MKP) and dipotassium phosphate (DKP) are well known and both used as fertilizers. Since MKP is rather acidic and DKP basic, their mixture would be desirable in various applications, but, unfortunately DKP, its price notwithstanding, is not a simple material for storage and manipulation, being inherently unstable in regard to water content. It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an easy to manipulate and stable solid fertilizer comprising potassium phosphates, as well as a method for cheaply manufacturing such fertilizer.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a particulate, non-caking, free-flowing, fertilizer providing a pH between 5 and 8 when dissolved in water.
It is another object of this invention to provide a solid, particulate fertilizer supplying phosphorus and potassium, easy to store and manipulate.
Other objects and advantages of present invention will appear as description proceeds.